Estrellas en sus ojos
by LAUSESCARLATA
Summary: Este es un Regalo para mi amiga Invisble, Basado en al historia de JK y a su vez en una de Alejandra Delgado, una historia llamada Rojo y Negro, agradezco la ayuda de Barbi Rojas. No soy para nada escritora , pero espeor la disfrutes Karmen FELIZ NAVIDAD!


Albus se levantó temprano esa mañana, con el semblante algo desencajado, a pesar de sentirse Feliz por Teddy y Victoire, no podía dejar de sentir un hueco en su pecho y una sensación de que en cualquier momento correría a buscar a Megara y como el cobarde que era solamente se hincaría suplicando su perdón, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente , no podía lastimarla más , no podía arrastrarla hasta aquella montaña de Drama que desde hacía tiempo albergaba en su vida

Se metío a la ducha y solo pudo pensar en ella, en su bronceada piel, sus profundos ojos miel , su cabello negro y la manera en la que a ella le gustaba jugar con él, como levantaba su ceja derecha en forma retadora, sus gestos cuando estaba molesta a punto de perder el control, la manera en la que respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hacía olvidar todo. Megara tenía tantas maneras de sonreír, pero la que más le gustaba era cuando le sonreía después de besarlo, era una sonrisa que lo llenaba de paz y le decía estoy aquí, todo estará bien.

Cerró el grifo, tomo la toalla comenzó a secarse y pensó, hoy será un día complicado.

La ceremonia había sido francamente hermosa, ni ella ni nadie que hubiera estado presente había podido evitar conmoverse con los votos de Teddy, el cual hablo de sus padres y de cómo la familia Weasley y Potter lo habían acogido, lo natural y hermoso de haberse enamorado de Victoire , aquella parte de su alma perdida, esa persona que llega para hacerte sentir que no importa lo que hagas ni donde estés, el amor que se siente por esa persona siempre va contigo. Victoire entre lágrimas hablo del tiempo con Teddy, lo feliz que la hacía poder compartir su vida con su mejor amigo, hablo del día en que se hicieron novios y fue allí cuando Megara notó a Lily Potter estremecerse.

La pelirroja estaba actuando de una manera prudente durante toda la ceremonia hasta aquel momento, había sido diferente a lo que imagino , inclusive por un momento le pareció ver a Lily feliz. Pero al hablar de aquel día las cosas cambiaron. ¿Porque tenía que ser así la vida? esa vida que le escupía en la cara que lo que para alguien pudo ser el más feliz de sus vida, para alguien más no. Observó a Lily a su costado con semblante turbio, y logro ver en sus ojos la mayor amargura contenida que jamás vio en nadie más, por alguna razón sintió ganas de abrazarla. Abrazar a la pequeña Potter, Eso sí que era una locura! _._ Megara la tomo de la mano, apenas haciéndolo notorio para la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien Zabini, estaré bien- Susurró Lily.

-Lo sé, Potter.

La ceremonia llego a su fin y los invitados empezaron a arremolinarse en torno a los novios, Megara pudo ver a Albus a espaldas suyas, al parecer Lily había cumplido también su promesa de mantenerla alejada de él.

-Lo hiciste bien Potter- dijo Megara después de soltar un suspiro y caminar hasta que Albus se perdiera de su vista.

-Si, por ahora. Dame un momento, adelántate, tengo algo que hacer.

-Bien, no tardes-Resopló. Se acomodó el cabello y dio un paso firme, camino hacia el otro costado de la Madriguera, ese lugar del que Albus le había hablado y que sabía que era el lugar favorito de los Potter Weasley. Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar que muchas veces había deseado conocer ese lugar, conocer más de Albus y de su infancia, jamás imaginó que sería en esas circunstancias. Siguió caminando llenándose de valor recordándose así misma lo fuerte que era, faltaba poco para entrar y dio una última mirada hacia la Madriguera; según Hugo había sido idea de Victoire casarse en aquel lugar donde se casaron sus padres, para Victoire era simbólico.

Una vez más se acomodó su cabello el cual había peinado delicadamente esa mañana en ondas para recogerlo en un pequeño chongo del cual salían ciertos rizos, después de todo era bueno cambiar un poco su aspecto. Siguió a paso firme y estiro sus manos para arreglar su vestido verde botella, en ese momento se preguntó si aún conservaba bien su maquillaje el cual hasta hace unas horas le había parecido casi perfecto, casi perfecto porque había tardado en retocarse unas 4 veces en las que sus nervios habían traicionado su pulso, pensar en su situación con Albus la estaba volviendo débil y ella no era débil , se maldijo por ser tan tonta por no lograr contenerse. Caminaba hacia la recepción mientras se preguntaba cómo es que Lily había logrado convencerla cuando alguien la saludo de pronto.

-Wow luces bien!

-Hola Lysander, gracias tú también luces bien. Esa corbata hace juego con tus ojos.

-Gracias ¿Scorpius y Alex? Me pareció verlos en la ceremonia también.

-SÍ, llegue con ambos , pero digamos que decidí apartarme un poco antes de que decidieran amarrarme y meterme a un baúl, ya sabes no les parecía apropiado que me presentara, pero yo se lo prometí a Lily así que aquí estoy.

-A Lily? Desde cuando llevas una buena relación con Lily?

-Zabini aquí -grito Lily a lo lejo,s ella levanto su mano , vio a Albus parado justo a un lado de ella

Genial estaba en la antesala del infierno, unos pasos más y comenzaría a arder, como pudo pensar que Lily Cumpliría su promesa. Al acercarse miro a Lily con fastidio, ligeramente giro hacia Albus e hizo como un saludo con la cabeza el cual fue respondido por él de la misma manera.

Disculpenme – Dijo Albus para después apartarse y caminar hacia donde se encontraban un grupo de personas que ella no reconoció.

Megara miro a Lily:

-Bien Potter, estoy aquí, pero no me pidas que este feliz por ello, no quiero parecer grosera pero creo que sabrás que no se me da muy bien eso de fingir.

-No exageres Zabini, igual gracias.

Megara abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ok Potter deja de comportarte así, dime ¿Cuál es mi lugar?

-Bien- dijo mientras se movía hacia una mesa próxima -Esta será tu mesa, veamos aquí estarán Rose y Malfoy, Lucy y Nott, Roxanne, los hermanos Scamander, Hugo y por supuesto tu y yo, no te preocupes por Albus él se sentara en aquella mesa, le dijo señalándole a una mesa a espaldas de ella, ahí estará junto con Fred, Molly y James y algunos amigos de ellos.

Megara asintió - Y... ¿Cómo estás? estarás bien - le dijo en un tono tranquilizador a la menor de los Potter.

-Si, realmente no me preocupaba la ceremonia, solo no me dejes hacer una locura aquí, no me dejes acercarme a Victoire ni a Teddy por más de 3 Minutos.

-Sí, vi cuando te acercaste después de la ceremonia, pensé que ardería Troya.

-Todos me miraban como un bicho raro, Teddy me dijo que había olvidado como se escuchaba mi voz y ese abrazo de Victoire casi me deja sin aire . Digamos que lo intente y lo logre por ahora, solo no me dejes volver a acercarme.

-Cuenta con ello Potter.

La mesa fue llenándose, Megara, a pesar de haberse sentido fuera de lugar estaba disfrutando de la compañía de esa boda Weasley Potter, al parecer todos disfrutaban de ella, Scorpius y Rose se lanzaban miradas todo el tiempo. Cuando se pararon a bailar por un momento Megara creyó que Scorpius no resistiría más y besaría a Rose sin importarle la presencia de Ron Weasley. Alexander en cambio no era necesario que escondiera su fascinación por Lucy, era tan atento con ella y no dejaba de sonreírle constantemente, era sumamente encantador con la familia de ella, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Nott perdería la cabeza por una Weasley lo habría tomado como la mayor locura jamás dicha. Lysander por su parte cuchicheaba con Roxanne la cual pasaba de la sonrisa a la molestia. Megara sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría perdonándolo, Lysander era un buen chico después de todo. Lorcan y Lily en cambio acababan de enfrascarse en una discusión acerca de Quidditch. Mientras que Hugo reía a carcajadas con los ácidos comentarios de Lily, Yo no me metería con Lily, Lorcan. Ten cuidado siempre hemos tenido la teoría de que ella y la tía Ginny tiene descendencia Amazónica. Todos en la mesa rieron, de todos los presentes, además de Scorpius y Alex, la presencia que más agradecía era la de Hugo, realmente esos días él pelirrojo había sido de gran apoyo y aunque en Howgarts la gente había empezado con especulaciones tontas, a ella no le importaba, Incluso Hugo esa misma semana después de un momento entre clases se había encontrado con Megara

\- Hablé ayer con Albus, quería asegurarme de que no creyera lo que se dice en los pasillos.

-Seria muy torpe si cree que le harías algo así y por favor deja esa cara lastimera que pones cada vez que quieres decirme algo referente a tu primo, de hecho preferiría que jamás volvieras a mencionármelo, claro si deseas que sigamos hablando.

-Hey Zabini!¿Estás ahí?- Le gritó Lily sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Tranquilla Potter, solo necesito ir al tocador.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No pr, quédate- se acercó al oído de Lily y le susurró- Lorcan parece mejor compañía que yo.

Lily escupió el Jugo de Calabaza.

-Ni en tus sueños más retorcidos Zabini.

\- Esta bien, si tú lo dices, ahora vuelvo.

Se recogió el vestido de abajo y se levantó esperando no encontrarse con Albus. Ya en el tocador tomo un poco de agua y se remojo la cara sin tallarse esperando no correrse el maquillaje. Megara no podía evitar que hacía allí, ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar?/ Se incorporó tomando uno de los lava manos con fuerza

-¿Megara? -Le dijo una voz detrás de ella-¿ Megara Zabini?

-Si

-Yo, yo Soy Danielle, yo fui novia de Albus

Megara se sorprendió tanto que hizo un sonido con sus labios que ni si quiera ella entendió, para después dejarlos abiertos sin saber que más decir

-Siento mucho presentarme así

Megara miro a la chica delante de ella directo a los ojos unos ojos azules casi transparentes, y no pudó evitar pensar en que Danielle era muy bonita. Llevaba un vestido lila, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su figura era alta y esbelta y tenía labios carnosos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron las pronunciadas ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos

-Podemos hablar en otro lado?

Megara movió la cabeza indicándole afuera.

La rubia con la cabeza mirando al suelo discretamente se movió entre la gente hasta apartarse de todo hasta que la fiesta solo se escuchaba como murmullos.

-En primera quiero que sepas que lo que menos deseo es incomodarte con mi presencia o con esta plática.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- Dijo la morena- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar? apenas puedo creer que Albus te enviara, maldito gusano.

-Albus, no me envió, él ni si quiera sabe que estoy aquí, nadie de su familia lo sabe, yo, yo no fui invitada, me escabullí hasta aquí, fue tonto hacerlo sin una poción multijugos pero quería que vieras a la verdadera Danielle.

-¿Entonces ?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ly….un amigo de Albus me pidió que viniera, me conto de sus situación, así que, aquí estoy.

-¡No entiendo! Mira no sé qué clase de secreto tengas con Albus, pero eso es algo que en todo caso debo hablar yo con él, no tu conmigo.

-Albus jamás te dirá nada Megara, solo déjame hablar, te pido que me escuches hasta que termine, si después de esto decides seguir en esa posición te juro que no interferiré. Conocí a Albus un verano, yo estudiaba en Beauxbatons, viaje de vacaciones a con mi Tía a Londres, en uno de los paseos conocí a Albus, yosSalí esa tarde a pasear a Tinker la perra Pastor de mi Tía Kate, pero la correa se rompió, la perseguí cuadras, la encontré haciendo amistad con un chico que la acariciaba tranquilamente, el chico se presentó como Albus Potter, esa tarde Albus me ayudo a llevar a Tinker a casa y nos hicimos amigos. Nos vimos ese verano casi cada día, era inevitable que no llegáramos a sentir algo, cuando regreso cada quien a casa nos escribíamos cartas y procurábamos visitarnos por medio de la red flu al menos dos veces al mes, después no pude más y me mude a Londres con mi tía, necesitaba estar cerca de Albus, él no estaba de acuerdo que dejara todo por él, pero no pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión, después de ese verano me transferirían a Howgarts y no habría poder mágico que me lo impidiera. Mi hermana menor Daisy se mudó conmigo, éramos tan apegadas que fue imposible que mis papas le pudieran impedir hacer ese cambio conmigo-los ojos llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de Danielle- Poco antes de entrar a la escuela, mi banda favorita The Magic Machines estaría tocando , mi tía Kate no estaba en la ciudad y Daisy odiaba esa música, Albus que llevaba una relación maravillosa con ella, le había obsequiado un ajedrez mágico, sabía que eso la mantendría contenta y ocupada hasta que regresáramos, así que Albus y yo fuimos al concierto dejando sola a Daisy, cuando regresamos Daisy no estaba , ese día, fue la última vez que vi a Daisy, ella desapareció esa noche, la buscamos exhaustivamente, con tantas esperanzas, Yo la hermana más inconsciente del mundo deje sola a su pequeña hermana por ir a divertirme un rato. Solo los investigadores los padres de Albus, los míos y mi tía Kate saben que esa noche Albus y yo fuimos las personas más egoístas del mundo.

-Dejamos a una niña de 10 años sola, para cumplir con uno de nuestros caprichos, no quería que la gente nos mirara a Albus y a mí como si fuéramos los culpables de lo que había sucedido, así que para todos los demás la versión fue que Albus y yo habíamos llevado a Pasear a Tinker y Daisy se había quedado a jugar con el ajedrez mágico que Albus le obsequio, dijimos a los demás que solo salimos unos 30 minutos, cuando fueron más de 2 horas, yo solo no podía dejar que miraran a Albus como yo lo vi desde entonces, porque no pude perdonarle ni perdonarme a mí lo que habíamos hecho. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por lo bien que nos hacía sentir estar juntos que no pensamos en nadie más, así que sabrás que la relación empezó a deteriorarse hasta que ya no dio para más, aunque lo intentamos, mis padres querían a Albus pero ambos sabíamos que en el fondo sería algo que no le perdonarían, así que decidí dejarlo. No podía estar al lado de alguien a quien aunque amaba, me hacía recordar todo aquello, no pude, Albus lo intentó, vaya que intento mantenerme cuerda, pero yo me rendí, pero el,- Trago saliva- Albus jamás ha dejado de apoyarme, yo seguí con mi vida, no he dejado de investigar ni un solo día desde que Daisy desapareció, tengo toda clase de teorías, la mayoría de las noches no duermo, a veces se las relato mis teorías a Albus en las cartas que le escribo, hablamos de nuestra vida, no voy a mentirte fue doloroso al principio pero después me reconforto enormemente cuando me hablo de ti, ahora entiendo porque, eres hermosa y ¡Wow! sí que tienes carácter, lo que a mí me falto para luchar, así que estoy aquí para pedirte que luches por Albus, que no dejes que la sombra de su pasado lo siga atormentado, él es la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido y si no te ha dicho nada de lo que te digo ahora es porque es un hombre de palabra. Por favor, el merece ser feliz, no quiero ser la causa nuevamente de que no lo sea.

Las lágrimas de Megara, empezaron a caer una tras apretó los puños y con la voz entrecortada con apenas fuerzas respondió sintiendo como el cumulo de sentimientos, se acumulaban

-Yo…. no sabía, es solo que... El será feliz, te lo prometo.

Danielle se acercó y con un gesto de camaradería roso con su palma casi a la altura del hombro de Megara como haciendo una especie de caricia,-Gracias, tengo irme, dile a Albus que siento haber roto mi promesa.

Megara asintió, se secó las lágrimas tardo un momento en volver de sus pensamientos giro y al dar la vuelta Danielle ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Lily Potter con Los brazos cruzados acompañada de Lorcan Scamander.

Al ver a Lily solo pudo pensar en el profundo dolor que embargaría a Albus cuando él se enterara de lo que había ocurrido con Lily, después de todo Megara también guardaba un secreto, algo que si era necesario se llevaría a la tumba, se preguntó si Albus la perdonaría por ello, claro que lo haría, la nobleza de Albus era incomparable, después de lo que Danielle le conto, supo que no había nadie como Albus.

-¡Por Merlín Zabini! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Estás loca! se supone que tu… oh olvídalo

No pensabas fugarte ¿O sí ? – Le recriminó la furiosa pelirroja.

\- Ni en tus sueños Potter, tendrás que seguir lidiando conmigo- Le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Basta Scamander! – Bufó Lily molesta - deja de seguirme como un perro faldero

-Pero eeeh, mira Potter si vine tras de ti es porque a mi también me preocupaba Megara, ni creas por un momento que es para cuidarte.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver la Madriguera más de cerca, sí que es una casa peculiar.

Los tres caminaron hacia la fiesta, de pronto se encontraron con Albus a pocos metros .

-¡Tranquilo Hermano! la encontré, no huyo como pensaba- Albus estaba buscándote también como un loco - le susurro a Megara.

Albus miro a Megara con cierto alivio y se dispuso a dar la vuelta

-Espera.- se dirigió hacia Albus

-Lily podría alcanzarlos en un momento

Lily abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Oook-dijo Lily un tanto sorprendida tanto por el hecho de que Megara se refería a ella como Lily como por la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

-Me iré y no pienses en seguirme Lorcan, tu sí que deberías perderte en las profundidades de la noche.

Lorcan soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para decirle de manera que ni Albus ni Megara escucharan

-¿Quisieras que nos perdiéramos en la profundidad de la noche para hacerte mía Potter? Pero eso se acabó, ya no me eres tan apetecible, le dijo para herirla.

Lily empezó su camino de regreso a la fiesta llena de furia

-Lorcan-dijo Megara- Necesito que la cuides, no dejes que haga ninguna tontería mientras yo no este y no dejes que se les acerque a Ted o Victoire, espero no tardar.

Lorcan asintió y grito- ¡Que siga la fiesta!

Albus se quedó parado mirando desconcertado a Megara.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo y Lily?

-No quiero hablarte por ahora de ello Albus.

Albus paso una mano detrás de la nuca y suspiro,

-Meg… si quieres hablar sobre Danielle, lo siento, de verdad no insistas con eso, yo simplemente no puedo…

Megara dio unos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a Albus, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de él agitándose

\- Lo sé - dijo la morena,- Danielle estuvo aquí,- Albus dio un respingo exaltado.

-Ella? como es qué..?

-Basta Albus, ya no importa cómo es que ella vino aquí, simplemente estuvo aquí y me pidió que la perdonaras por romper su promesa , ella me lo conto todo.

Albus puso una mano en su frente con un gesto de dolor,

-Ella no debió…

-Pero lo hizo Albus, ella me lo dijo y yo lo siento, siento no haber confiado en ti y siento ser una inmadura niña estúpida, me deje llevar por lo que para mí estaba más que claro, que no te interesaba compartir conmigo, que tu no me tenías confianza, que no sentías lo mismo que yo. Jamás pensé que estarías protegiéndola a ella, porque esto nunca se ha tratado de protegerte a ti, siempre ha sido para protegerla a ella, por todo lo que han vivido y el cariño, ahora lo entiendo y lo siento tanto

-Megara, yo….

-No digas nada Albus, no puedo pedirte que te olvides del pasado, no podrías lo sé, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo, de conocerte más, quiero ser parte de tu vida, Albus realmente yo….

Albus en un impulso se acercó a Megara y la abrazo tan fuerte como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno solo,

-La realidad es que soy un cobarde, no pude luchar por Danielle y no pude luchar por ti, no merezco que me digas todo eso Megara, no merezco que sientas lo que sientes por mí, tal vez estarías mejor con alguien más…

-Vaya sí que eres tonto Al- Le dijo separándose - Te creí más inteligente en verdad crees todo eso de Hugo, el jamás te haría algo así Albus. Hugo es grandioso y su compañía me ha ayudado muchísimo, me hace sentir muy bien, pero él es solo un amigo y bueno el no eres tú.

-Yo no dudo de Hugo, ni de ti, no me refería precisamente a el

-Y Si, has sido cobarde todos lo hemos sido en algún momento, pero no digas que no mereces lo que siento por ti, quizá esta relación que tenemos pareciera absurda, mucha gente puede pensarlo, pero al diablo la demás gente! yo sé que somos tan diferentes, pero es lo más real que jamás he sentido, así que si Albus, es momento de que dejes de tener miedo, que aceptes el hecho de que tienes frente a ti a alguien que no piensa rendirse; Yo …. - Suspiro Megara.

-Te amo, - Dijo Albus- Por Merlín te amo Megara, solo no se como hacerlo, no sé como pero te prometo que es algo que jamás he sentido y me abruma, me abruma muchísimo.

-Yo tampoco Albus, sinceramente tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, pero podemos aprender juntos.

Albus se acercó más hasta rosar lentamente sus labios, empezó a besarla con esa desbordada pasión que llevaba conteniendo desde la última vez que la hizo suya, pensó en esa última vez e hizo acopia de todas sus fuerzas para no tomarla en ese momento.

-Albus-dijo suavemente la morena- estar aquí dispuesto a descubrirnos es una de las tantas maneras en las que me demuestras como amar.

-Siempre estaré aquí para intentarlo contigo-él sonrió y la beso en la frente.

-Vamos todos deben preguntarse dónde estamos,

Al regresar a la fiesta Albus tomo a Megara de la mano y la llevo justo al centro de la pista de baile.

-Albus todos nos observan.- Dijo algo preocupada la Morena

-Que nos observen, no volveré a ser un cobarde Megara, tú me haces fuerte, la beso ante la admiración de los presentes.-

No le importaba lo que nadie de los presentes pensara, nunca le había importado, simplemente tenía miedo de querer y darse cuenta que en ocasiones querer no es suficiente, pero al ver a Megara enfrentándolo todo poniendo toda su fe en él pensó en que quizá ella sería la única persona que podría llegar a conocerlo realmente, después de todo él sabía que a pesar de lo que todos pensaran él no era el maduro de los Potter Weasley, le faltaba mucho para serlo. Los ojos de ambos se vieron brillar, como ellos veían brillar las estrellas desde la torre de astronomía y ambos supieron que no importaba lo que pasara en cinco minutos, mañana o los siguientes meses, sería algo que afrontarían Juntos.


End file.
